Shoot to Thrill
by lestxwexforget
Summary: Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21.  The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than zombies love brains...Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic! Read, Review, Dance?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, so I kinda took a 2 week hiatus, and for that I apologize. It was not planned at all. But it did give me time to sort out my ideas about this fic, and In Fear in Faith. So my next few chapters I write should be at their prime.  
Please, leave any positive/negative feedback.

Degrassi-tomorrow! Woo!

**Disclaimer**: The title is from the famous AC/DC song, and I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a zombie-he lives in my basement.

**Summary:** Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21. The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than zombies love brains...Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic! Read, Review, Dance?

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Her expressions are crippling as she grabs my hands, pulling me into a haunting embrace. Staring into her bright blue eyes, I almost want to stay here with her. Her broken down fragile state before me isn't the least bit dissuading. With my eyes roaming over her appearance, worry washes over me. I never thought I'd see Clare like this-with her blood stained dress, disheveled hair, and the puffy red eyes of sleep deprivation.

The tiny pitter patter of newly formed raindrops splash on the sidewalks and onto our shoes-her flats, and my converse. The rain is only a drizzle, a pathetic attempt to extinguish the blazing fires of the many broken and abandoned buildings along the streets in the town of Toronto.

We are interrupted by the too familiar sound of a hungry, guttural moan.

Turning around I meet the English Department Head of Degrassi High-where I once attended and taught-coming towards us from across the street. Clare lets out a slight hoarse scream, as her eyes lay upon the spy. Mr. Combs' eyes are a mixture of bloodshot and yellow which correspond with the rest of his face. His expression-or lack of one, blood soaked clothes, deathly odor, pale complexion, and decomposing skin lead me to conclude what I couldn't come to terms with before. After ensuring Clare's safety, by placing myself directly in front of her, my right hand equivocally grips the .45 Automatic Colt Pistol resting near my rib cage, in it's shoulder holster . My gaze drops to the disarray of what used to be his right arm , and I am reminded of yesterday when he tried to bite me.

He called me into his office after lunch to discuss my "teaching methods". To quote my all time favorite author, Chuck Palahniuk, I was Jack's complete lack of surprise-extra sarcasm. I had it coming, and I knew it was a warning, and was prepared for a, "You know you can't call your students, narrow minded brats, Goldsworthy. One more strike, and you're out!" …or something of that nature. What I wasn't prepared for, was the way he turned so quickly. One minute he was looking through my lesson plans and scrambling for the right words to say, then his body was over mine-his hands gripping tightly to my casual, but "professional educator" get up, and his new carnivorous, zombie teeth baring at me. My brain took a couple of seconds to click into motion, and realize what was happening, but once it did, my boss was on the floor, and I was backed against the wall. _Self defense, Eli….Think_. As he charged at me a second time, I used the chair I was sitting on to push him up against his desk and briskly exit the room. To my dismay, his arm found its way out of the door, clawing and thrashing to get a hold of me. His zombie strength was unimaginable. Regular Mr. Combs, looked as if he could barely hurt a fly, with his side part office haircut, out of style aviator reader's lens, protruding disproportional ears, and the same blue hued ties to match his olive green v-neck sweater vests. I had to slam the door shut a couple of times to close it, ultimately breaking his limb, causing a muffled, screeching cry from the other side of Mr. Combs' office. Backing away from the door slowly, I watched as his right hand fell to the floor with a loud thud, awestruck. What surprised me even more, was the way the fingers twitched after the dismemberment. I remember, the way I felt as my body stopped working, and I started hyperventilating. I was panicking, trying to force myself to wake up from this nightmare, but in that moment the surreal became real, the movies became true, and the zombie apocalypse had begun. Luckily the noises we caused weren't enough to stir any unneeded commotion in the Degrassi hallways. Needless to say I was in such a panic, I missed the rest of my afternoon classes, and ran home to my apartment.

Clare has always been my first priority, so when I found her sitting safely on our loveseat watching reruns of House on the Sleuth channel, and eating left over Chinese takeout, I was more than ecstatic. She had just gotten out of her college classes and was taking a lunch break.

"Eli?" she asked as I ran to her in a hurried embrace. "Eli…what's wrong?" she was surprised. Not wanting to scare her, I lied, "I uhm… I'm taking the rest of the day off." Skepticism leaked out of her pores, and an arched eyebrow appeared as she asked "How did you manage to get the rest of the day off? Did they call a substitute for you? Was this supposed to be a surprise?"

By then, I wasn't paying attention, peaking out the window blinds and locking the front door. "What?" I asked. Her eyebrow raised even further. Catching on, I replied, "Yes, yes, everything's fine". Lying to her was not easy, but again, I didn't want to startle her, or make myself sound crazy.

Of course, after everything we had been through she could see right through me, "Then why are your clothes all ruffled? Is that yoga instructor hitting on you again? Did he make a move on you?"

I laughed at her eccentric response to disprove her theory, but she still wanted an explanation. I couldn't just tell Clare that I was attacked by a zombie, she wouldn't believe me. There was a far better chance of her believing that the yoga instructor made the moves on me….

"Uh…yes! Yes that is exactly what happened!" I nervously lied. Clare looked furious, and she paced around the couch. "Well what happened?" She pressed on.

"Well… we kind of had a row" I continued to play the charade.

"And he tried to bite me!" That wasn't particularly a lie, "so I left" I added. "You know, honey," I continued to get my story straight "I am so tired of the lack of seriousness in sexual harassment, and until the school district corrects it, I will not be going back!"

She believed me, and soon concern washed over her face as she searched my body for any wounds. I reiterated about a million times that everything was fine, but by the time evening rolled around, the whole town became the walking dead-everything but fine.

Clare brings me back to the present as feel her body heat rise in terror close to me. As the infected corpse of Mr. Combs makes its way closer to us, I pull the handgun out of the leather strap with a new found confidence, and I aim at the zombie. I feel Clare's arms wrap around my waist in attempt to comfort herself. Mr. Combs moves closer taking what could be considered a step, in zombie standards, and I rise at the opportunity.

"By the way Tom, I quit" I say with my finger pulling the trigger. With the starting sound of a click, gunshot fills the air. Blood drips from the new bullet wound between the two eyes of what used to be Mr. Combs' head, seeps into the asphalt, and eerily satisfies me. Putting the gun securely in it's place, I turn my full attention back to Clare. Her arms still haven't found their way off of me, and her body is closer than ever. Trying to console her, my fingers run through her now, damp hair. Her presence is disarming, but I know we must part soon.

In my arms, the girl is stone, but I can sense her imagination running a marathon of what we have, and have not yet experienced, and contemplating on which idea is worse.. We stood there for what felt like minutes until she began to shiver. "Go back inside, Clare" I warn, motioning to the entrance of the Dot "You're going to catch a cold " She doesn't care as much as she should. It's obvious as she pulls me into a despairing, yet enticing kiss. Her lips quiver as they meet mine, goading me into staying. Her tongue contributes and allures me even further, but I pull away.

"Clare" My voice is rational, as I urge her to stop, my hands rest on her waist as she continues to try to kiss me.

"-Come back with me." She offers, whispering in my ear, but I can't give in. "The others can make their way back here." Her fingers lace behind my neck, but my face is blank, and I am a solid rock-her rock. _I can't put her in any more danger. She has to stay, Eli, I tell myself. But parting is such sweet sorrow._

"Eli…Please." She looks me in the eye, and a solid tear-or maybe it was just another raindrop, falls down her cheek as she persists.

"Go inside." I reply raising my hand to her face. With my thumb, I attempt to wipe the teardrops and stray hair strands away, cupping her cheek.

"I have to go," I explain. "Mr. Simpson and the others are waiting"

"..L-Let me go with you" She is demanding, irrational, crying, and shivering.

I merely shake my head and mentally note that she's now in the third stage of grief: bargaining-at this rate she'll never smile again. We already established that it was much more safe for me to go and for her to stay, but I want to breakdown with her. I must be strong.

"I love you," I interject through a trembling bottom lip. My words are honest and final. She holds on tight, for this may be our last moment together.

She looks up into my eyes, once again, and I'm a student at Degrassi all over again:

I hand her the broken glasses I just ran over, and tell her she has pretty eyes.

I'm her English partner in Mrs. Dawes' class, rolling my eyes at the thought of us "replacing" Ted Hughes and Sylvia Plath.

I'm on the park bench kissing her like Romeo kissed Juliet-for the first time.

I'm hunched over Morty trying to fix him in the parking lot, denying my obvious feelings for her.

I'm sitting next to her in my hearse, telling her about Julia.

I'm taking my French exam, unable to concentrate, replaying the library kiss in my head.

I'm on her doorstep with a bottle of Ipecac, asking her an unthinkable favor.

I'm in the dark hallway staring down a knife with her safely away from me, prepared for death.

We're on our first date, sitting at a table after Palahniuk's reading, my ear is throbbing with pain, but her smile is all that counts.

I catch up to her and tell her I'm not going anywhere, and reassure her that she's not losing everyone she loves- and she believes me.

It's funny how a zombie apocalypse can change everything.

I take her hands and remove them from behind my neck and set them down at her sides.

"Alli is hysterical back there-She needs you" I lead the conversation down a different route.

Grabbing my hands back, she rebuttals, and continues her course, "Not as much as I need you, we need you" She brings our hands to her stomach, and I refuse to have this conversation.

"Clare… We have to think rationally right now, remember? Your safety is the most important thing right now. This is the perfect hide out. Adam can protect you, you guys have food, water and shelter. Besides I wont be gone for long" After retracting my hands, I send her a smirk, I kiss her one last time-it's quick, like ripping off a band aid.

Walking her back to the two glass doors was by far the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I don't regret it at all. "I'll be back, soon. I promise". Her saddened face etches it's way into my memory as I turn and leave.

Taking in a deep breath, I inhale the smell of rotting corpses, along with stale smoke rising from the ashes as the rainwater finally douses the fires, and am reminded of my duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **OMFG. I just saw the promo that Teennick "accidentally" uploaded.

WTF that sht?

1. I'm sure Teennick did it on purpose to make me jizz in my pants.

AND

2. WTF ECLARE AND FITZY

I literally pushed the replay button three times.

I just can't stop watching it!

So yeah, can't wait til March 4th ZING!

Here's Ch 2, 40 minutes early (It's Wed 11:20PM here) enjoy!

Maybe I'll have Ch 3 up sooner as well?

If you haven't already, you should check out my other fic, In Fear and Faith. I updated that hoe as well.

PS: This Chpt is a flashback.

**Disclaimer: **The title is from the famous AC/DC song, and I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a zombie-he lives in my basement.

**Summary:** Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21. The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than brains…Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic!

**Read, Review, Dance?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

"I heard they fear fire" Brunette offered.

"Really? …Night of the Living Dead?" I deadpanned. "As much as I love George A. Romero, and his works, I have to call complete bullshi-"

"Eli!" Clare, as saintly as she was, immediately addressed my use of unacceptable language and lack of better vocabulary in front of my "students". To my knowledge, I wasn't a teacher anymore, and I'd never seen Brunette on campus ever, not to mention, I never actually taught Bartleby, I just knew him as the class president. I gave Clare a rushed, sympathetic smile and turned my attention back to the worn out face belonging to the random teenaged girl, Brunette.

The nine of us had taken shelter in the hallways of Degrassi High. Me, Clare, Alli, Mrs. Bandari, Adam, Mr. Simpson, Secretary, Brunette, and the ever famous morning announcer and esteemed leader of Degrassi alumni, Bartleby Hoskins.

"Have you seen the streets?"` It was a rhetorical question. All of us had seen and escaped the streets earlier today. Brunette rolled her eyes, Mrs. Bandari wrapped her arm around her daughter, Secretary was glued to her smart phone-which was not working, Mr. Simpson cleared his throat, Bartleby attempted to look outside the window yet again, Clare sat to the left of me, only our knees touching, and Adam sat on the other side, quiet as ever.

"I'd say these fuckers have no fear" I continued.

"Or maybe the need to feed is altering their states of mind?" Clare interjected, matter-of-factly, agitated again by my poor choice of words.

"What minds Clare?"

"Okay maybe we should all just clam down for a minute." Mr. Simpson finally spoke.

I didn't mean to yell, but I was really frustrated. We were stuck in here for good-trapped. Zombies surrounded the only two exits left. Silence engulfed the hallway. I grasped Clare's hand in mine attempting the second apology for the night. Meeting my gaze, her eyes softened as she feathered the underside of the palm of my hand with her delicate fingertips. Her touch sent a mixture of warmth and shivers up my spine.

"Has any of us had any contact with these…creatures? And, again, how do we get rid of them" Mr. Simpson asked for the second time.

Primarily when the principle of seven years had asked the question, he used the word kill and Mrs. Bandari let out a deafening cry.

Breaking the ice, I jumped back into the disagreement with Brunette.

"I just really doubt Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs applies to the undead" I submitted, "and if they feared fire, they wouldn't have chased us this far"

Bartleby cleared his throat, "Well…th-they must have a weakness". Looking at the senior was just awkward. Bartleby was the typical, male Holly J. The boy was ambitious, determined, and relentless. His campaign was literally, "Hoskins way, or the Highway". With a perfect GPA, a permanent spot on all the varsity sports teams, and plenty of charity work, Bartleby was able to chose whichever university he desired.-his choice was Banting for the cellular biology program. The boy was always so sure of himself, but staring at his discomposure, I couldn't help but to feel hopeless.

I was, soon, reminded of the same hopelessness I felt when the world came crumbling down.

"_What about my parents, Eli" _Clare's words rang in my head, and haunted me to this day.

I looked up at her. Her face was tired. She rested her head on my shoulder, and let out an exhale. She entwined her fingers with mine, but I wanted to be closer, so I wrapped my arm securely around her waist. She continued to hold my hand. Everyone else was speaking of zombie weaknesses.

Clare and I were in our moment. I moved my face closer to hers, and gently kissed her forehead.

Adam cleared his throat, uncomfortably-our signal to stop with the PDA, but that was to much to ask. This could be the last time I spend with my Clare, I had to cherish every moment. She moved our her hand, along with mine, closer to her belly button.

We were interrupted once again by Adam, "Eli, a little input?"

"Yeah, sure" I quickly broke away from Clare.

"I had my first encounter with one earlier today" I began. I looked at Mr. Simpson and had a feeling he knew what I was talking about. "I backed it in the corner with a chair, and was fast enough to make my escape. Needless to say, we all have experienced their speed, strength and tenacity"

I took time to run my eyes over the eight other people in the room to show my sincerity.

"As I made my way to the door, the…thing ran after me" I didn't know how to describe what happened next. "It kept clawing at me from the creek in the door, so once I shut it…"

"It's hand fell off" Mr. Simpson continued.

Mrs. Bandari let out the way too familiar cry of earlier, and buried the back of her daughter's head into her chest for comfort.

"How'd you-"

Brunette cut me off, "I found it, on my way to the back to the front entrance of the library"

I nodded.

Clare was confused, "The yoga instructor?"

Her eyebrows pinned as I shook my head, "Not quite"

"But you said…"

"I lied" I stated, shrugging at the simplicity of the truth. "I didn't want to scare you, so I went along with your assumptions. I'm sorry" I looked her dead in the eye, and she accepted my apology, and mentally promised to never lie to her again.

As I made my way to Degrassi through the rain, as silently as possible to avoid the zombies, I remembered what I said to Clare just a few moments ago. "I'll be back, soon. I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It really means a lot. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I've had it written for awhile. (I was actually going to post it on Tuesday, but...meh)

Again, this is a flashback. Just thought I'd give some more background.

Hang tight for an In Fear and Faith update, it may be out tomorrow.

Speaking of tomorrow!

Fitzy returns! And finally some Eclare time 3

**Disclaimer: **The title is from the famous AC/DC song. I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a zombie-he lives in my basement.

**Summary:** Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21. The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than brains…Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic!

**Read, Review, Dance?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

After the zombie apocalypse was "confirmed" by the mass media, Clare nearly had a breakdown. With the remote control clutched in her right hand, the fingernails of her left in her teeth, and her eyes glued to the TV, she nearly lost her mind. Her eyes mirrored the channel news anchor woman's, cold, watery, and peaceful, yet full of hopelessness.

"What about my parents, Eli?" she asked… more like shouted.

Mr. Edwards had moved to Maine shortly after Clare graduated High School. It was much more convenient for him to pick up, move and find a job that better suited his lifestyle than continue sharing a condo and old family residence with his ex wife. Needless to say the fighting had escalated to the breaking point. Once her Dad split Clare immediately informed her sister. After the short phone call, Darcy returned home to live with her sister and their mother to attempt to create the family home they used to have. Things were going smooth. I was in college. Darcy found a stable job. Helen and Roger officially let go of the condo. I came over for dinner, and Clare came over for dessert. The house was full of smiles. Darcy loved my "charm", and Helen had even warmed up to me. Not a word was spoken of Roger, out loud, at least. Every week or two he'd take Darcy and Clare out for dinner, I was invited once, but declined, for I had midterms or exams or something of that nature.

Everything changed at the end of Clare's sophomore year in college. By then Darcy rekindled her relationship with Peter, and the two got hitched. After a very expensive wedding, cold shoulders from both divorced parents of the bride and groom, a beautiful speech about love and soul mates from my gorgeous girlfriend in her Maid-of-Honor get up, and gallons of Champaign, Clare's mom decided she wanted nothing to do with the former Edward's residence. She made her final exit out of the reception building cursing at Roger, and about how marriage was overrated. She made a real Marla Singer out of herself-bitter, over the top, and completely lacking in the emotional departments of her body. Peter's parents, though drunk, and awful dancers, were saints compared to her. The days following, on impulse Helen sold the house, found a job and house in Hamilton near her own workplace, forcing the new Mr. and Mrs. Peter Stone to cancel their honeymoon. The whole stunt was incredibly immature, I didn't think Clare, much less Darcy would ever forgive her for the way she had acted.

It was then, when I asked Clare to move in with me in my apartment. With Roger in Maine, Helen in Hamilton, and Darcy with Peter, Clare decided it was for the best that she did. For awhile her parents rarely visited. Dinner invites from Roger diminished to every 2 or 3 months, and Clare's mother hadn't spoken to us since Clare broke the news of her moving in with me. Clare thinks what ticked Helen off most was the fact that we were, "living in sin", because despite her wedding crashing performance, she was still high and mighty when it came to the good book. I, however, think it was the fact that her daughters moved on with their lives, and actually forgave their father for the divorce, something Helen refused to do. Either that or she was just a natural bitter person.

"What about my parents, Eli?" Clare shouted, once again, her hands were in her hair-she was frantic, cute, and hormonal.

"I'm sure their fine" I replied, resting my hands on her more than tense shoulders-it was an attempt to calm her. The effects were opposite, however. Minutes later I was watching her tremble and collapse in my arms.

"Clare.." I didn't know what to say.

"Clare" I was at a loss for words.

Clare…It was beginning to make sense. All of it. She wasn't worried about her parents, as harsh as that sounds, it was true. She was worried about our family.

With her elbows at her sides, I knew what scene was coming next.

The picture played in my head on repeat since it happened. I watched as my girlfriend's pale hands slid over her own abdomen, rubbing her barely changed stomach. She had been doing so, a lot lately. Usually, I would clamor in these moments, and re-congratulate myself.

"_Eli…You're a dad." _The words rang in my head, and reminded me of the day she told me.

She had been distant the whole week, barely looking at me. In retrospect, I should've figured it all out, but I was caught up in my first year of teaching. Clare had become second on my priority list. I was selfish, I know, but I love Clare. I loved her so much I wanted to show her and prove to her by supporting her. I became so immersed, I had forgotten why I started teaching in the first place-Clare.

I came home from a long day of lecturing about The Taming of the Shrew to an empty house. I figured Clare was asleep in our room, for she had been doing that a lot lately. Before I left for work-she was asleep

During lunch when I'd visit-she was I came home-she was asleep.

I didn't know I was alone, until she walked in the front door about 15 minutes later. From my comfy seat on the couch, a raised eyebrow greeted her with a skeptical look. Taking off her coat, she replied with a sweet plastic smile. It was the second time I'd seen her smile like that-something I didn't want to get used to. The first time it happened was over sex-when I told her that Julia used to stay over, that I wasn't a virgin, and the fact that she was waiting until marriage wasn't my favorite thing. It was so long ago, I had completely forgotten that Clare had a fake smile, but when she walked in, I knew something was wrong for it was written all over her face.

"Hey" I greeted. She cleared her throat, bit her lip, and tucked her bangs behind her left ear-the signs of a troubled Clare.

"We need to talk" she calmly stated.

My heartbeat fluctuated. I wanted to stop time right then and there, and retrace my footsteps to correct everything I was doing wrong. I should have helped do the laundry more often. She was always complaining about my dirty articles of clothing all over the place. I tried to locate yesterday's outfit in my mind, I couldn't.

I watched as she walked to the couch and sat down. She hadn't picked her usual seat right next to me. Instead she chose to sit closer to the opposing arm rest. I was Jack's cold sweat. I couldn't look at her. I prepared myself for the worst: she met someone new, it wasn't me, it was her, she was moving to Hamilton to live with her mom-or worse…to Maine with Roger. I gulped, as she rubbed her hands together finding the right way to tell me the news. Her lack of words was nerve-racking.

"Just say it already" I despondently requested, still not looking at her.

She scooted closer to me, and rested her hand on my knee.

"You're only making this worse" I huffed.

"It's not what you think" She reassured. She was smiling, I could tell from the way she was talking. Probably from my completely wrong assumptions.

"Then what is it" I asked, finally looking up at her.

She bit her lip once more, and I pressed my eyelids together and began to rub my temples slowly.

"Whatever it is…Just…Just tell me. I can handle it" I guaranteed, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

She nodded.

"Alright" she began, "I just came back from a doctor's appointment."

Of course at this, I was alarmed.

"For what?" I racked my brain for reasons. She hadn't been eating too much lately.

"Are you sick?" I continued. She was always in bed, she had to be ill.

"What is it?" I growled, growing impatient, and unable to keep my cool

"Well If you'd let me talk" She bantered. I beckoned for her to continue while zipping my lips, with the imaginary zipper across my mouth.

She smiled, a real one, and announced, "I'm 10 weeks pregnant"

My silence must have caught her off guard. I was speechless.

"Eli…" She shook my knee. So many concepts were rushing through me.

"Eli, say something"

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a deep exhale escaped. I looked up at her and smiled-it was all I could do.

"Are you happy?" She advanced, as I repositioned myself on the couch. My answer was truthful, "Yes".

She leaned in a for a hug, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Very" I continued.

She let out a sigh of relief, as I rested my nose in her hair.

"Eli…You're a dad." When she said it a smile spread across my face. I was happy.

"What about our child, Eli?" Clare brought me back to reality. I stood there, and shrugged-it was all I could do. I was worried, frantic, and scared shitless for my unborn kid, just like my hormonal Clare.

As much as I wanted to say that we were going to be fine, I couldn't.

As much as I wanted to say her parents were fine I couldn't.

As much as I wanted to say the kid would be fine I couldn't.

She ran into my arms, and cried. I consoled her as much as I could, but in that moment hope was dangling on a thin, transparent string, that I couldn't see.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **This chapter is back at the Dot. I know, it's been slow with story progression in terms of Eli making it back to Degrassi and such… but the next chapter! I promise Eli will be at meet Mr. Simpson and such! Sooo, new ep tomorrow!

Who's cyber stalking Clare?

It'd better be Eli, just saying. And him with the whole, "Don't leave me…please"

Omg, I swoon every time in the promo.

The whole Alli storyline is just…*yawn* AND Fitz! GTFO, with your Jesus etc….

Anyways.. I hope you guys like this one. It was fun to write.

Thanks for the reviews! Leave more?

-D-

**Disclaimer: **The title is from the famous AC/DC song, and I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a zombie-he lives in my basement. I also own an oversized grey pullover hoodie ;)

**Summary:** Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21. The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than brains…Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic! **Read, Review, Dance?

* * *

**

**Chapter : 4**

The noises of the night grew louder. Although hidden in the storage closet with a sleeping Mrs. Bandari, and an Adam lost in thought, Clare shook with fear next to Alli. Despite the fact that the front entrance of the Dot was sealed off, as well as the exit in the back, the girls still felt uneasy. Adam and Eli (before he left) double checked each opening to ensure the others' protection. However, wood was still wood, glass was still glass, and metal was still metal-all penetrable, manmade, and unwarranted zombie-proof.

Clare hadn't stopped crying since Eli left. Once he was no longer visible on the streets, the poor girl threw herself into the darkness of the storage room. Adam followed, but without any true comfort. He tried to calm her down, as much as possible, but he couldn't. Adam and Eli had remained best friends throughout college. Once Clare moved in, however, the two didn't hang out as much as they used to. Adam was invited over to the apartment whenever he was pleased, but he couldn't help but to still feel the jealousy of the third wheel. Sure he'd met girls, and dated a couple occasionally, but Adam still hadn't found his Clare-his one person to share everything with. The only confidant he had was his best friend, Eli, so when Eli explained that he would be leaving Clare at the Dot with him, he greatly obliged, for he knew Eli would do the same for him. Besides, Clare was good friend too. The girl cried on his lap, until Alli entered the room (along with her shadow of a mother) and took over the best friend shoulder-to-cry-on duties. Within minutes Clare's sobs had grown muffled due to the constant use of her thorax, enabling Mrs. Bandari's slumber.

Since Clare calmed down, Alli insisted on talking. The two friends fell slightly out of touch after graduation, for Alli moved away to college in Montreal to study fashion.

"I wish I could've come but I had final projects, and deadlines..." Alli trailed off.

She was referring to Darcy's wedding.

Clare smiled, as the good memories of the night flowed onto her. Despite the drama that took place with her mother that night, Clare honestly enjoyed herself. She happily stood by as Peter Stone made her sister the happiest woman alive, and vice versa. To be honest the idea gave her much optimism for the future. Not the idea of marriage, so much, but the idea of love. True Love. The kind of true love that prevails despite the millions of miles apart the two lovers are. The kind of love that waited until marriage (Roofie incidents omitted).

The kind of love she knew she felt for Eli, which prevailed despite the many extenuating circumstances they encountered, just as Darcy and Peter did.

"It was beautiful…really." Clare's voice was now hoarse and raw, but it felt nice to catch up to her long lost best friend. As she attempted to clear her throat, outside a trash can made the noise of falling over, due to a zombie's encounter, followed by a loud thud. Clare's eyes grew large in fear, as worry seeped out of her pores, and she began to cry once more, this time much more silently. Alli cursed the zombie in her head as she watched all the fibers of her best friend's physical being slowly unravel. In order to try to compose herself, Clare threw her head in her hands, but her tears still overflowed.

"I'm just so worried for him," Clare admitted through huffs and snivels.

"I know, Clare. I know" Ali abated, as she rubbed Clare's hunched back in slow circles.

From the corner Adam finally interjected, "How about some coffee, guys?"

His presence startled both of the girls, for the two had completely forgot of his existence due to his silence.

"That sounds wonderful" Alli beamed.

"And you Clare?" Adam asked looking down at his former English buddy, as he rose from the floor onto his feet.

Clare sniffed, calming herself, "Sure"

Just as Adam was about to make his way to the kitchen, Clare remembered, "D-Decaf please?"

Adam and Alli looked at each other.

"Well that kinda defeats the purposed, but okay," The boy commented.

Clare and Eli were the only ones who knew she was expecting. She hadn't really thought about breaking the news. It was a given that her and Eli, together, would tell their friends and family of the pregnancy. The two would've done exactly so, with more time, minus the flesh eating monsters scavenging the earth as of late.

Another loud thud emitted and echoed inside the building. The girls jumped at this.

For reassurance, Adam called out, "…sorry. Just me! Dropped the coffee pot"

In unison Alli and Clare exhaled.

"I'm gonna go check if he needs some extra help," Alli suggested, getting up from her position on the floor and exiting the room.

Clare sat there quietly, waiting for her friends, as Mrs. Bandari slept peacefully. She allowed her mind to draw blanks, as she closed her eyes in meditation. Relishing in the taciturnity, Clare realized how great it felt to close her eyes. Sleep was foreign to her, though she was always tired and exhausted. She couldn't allow herself to let her guard down, her eyes had to stay open, she had a little one to protect. _Maybe decaf wasn't the best choice? _

Not knowing what to do in the room alone, she looked around he room and twiddled her thumbs, then she noticed an isolated hoodie, belonging to Adam, on the floor where he sat. Looking back over at Mrs. Bandari, the girl thought, _She must be freezing._

"_A-Alliah," The lady stirred, and switched the from the left to her right side to sleep on. Clare took this as her cue to get up and place the grey fleece sweater over the woman's body. As the material connected to the lady's body, Mrs. Bandari smiled in her sleep and quickly drifted into a slight snore. Not taking her eyes off of her best friend's mother, Clare took her place back on the floor, and lovingly rubbed her stomach to comfort her own little one, saying a little prayer inside her head for strength. _

_Strength not only for her for her baby, but for Mrs. Bandari, and all the other mothers out there who were lost, scared, and in need for a grey hooded sweatshirt. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **It's been a long while since I've updated. I could start listing excuses as to why I left…but right now it's up in the air. I've had this chapter, along with the next written up for about 2 weeks now, I just never got around to posting them up… So without further ado… here's chapter 5 of Shoot to Thrill.

Enjoy? :)

PS, I know it's short, but I'll most likely be updating again on Thursday. I've just had a rough day, and I needed to throw myself into something inspiring.

Hopefully Thurs, I'll have an even shittier day and I'll feel inclined to update In Fear and Faith as well.

We'll see.

PS. Drop the World Sneak Peak was leaked? D:  
I just... can't. )):

**Disclaimer: **The title is from the famous AC/DC song, and I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a zombie-he lives in my basement.

**Summary:** Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21. The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than brains…Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic! **Read, Review, Dance?**

* * *

**Chapter : 5**

Degrassi was just another block away. Dawn was starting to peek through the street and the sun attempted to light up the streets. The bursts of orange and gold, in contrast to the twilit black sky, seemed to keep the monsters at bay.

Monsters as in both zombies, and the guilt I felt for leaving Clare and our unborn child back at the Dot.

Approaching 22 Bartley Drive, I noticed the completely lacing establishment and curiosity struck. The glass plated doors in the entrance, surprisingly, remained in tact, but the fires of the surrounding desolate buildings, ever fading trees, and abandoned cars, still illuminated the fading night sky. Despite the carnage the area had a strange quiescent air about it, but I knew my perceptions were soon to be revealed as deceiving. I looked around my misleading environment with my revolver at eye level to ensure my safety, and took the first step forward to the read brick building with the white lettering that used to read "DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL". Unfortunately, my Chuck Taylor's scuffled from the sudden change of terrain. The worn out, almost yellow, grass proved a disguise for my footsteps. However, the new asphalt road increased the sounds of my paced stride.

Ironically in the apocalypse, as hectic as the world is, all the senses of the body become in tune and in sync with each other. Like a jolt of electricity, my hearing connected to the muscles in my legs and tugged me into a halt. The fence around the basketball court shook and slinked as I paused in my tracks. Preparing for the worst, my finger tightly gripped the trigger, ready to pull. The zombie made a growl as my eyes connected to its face. It was formerly a woman with dirty blonde hair. Now the brass strands were drenched in blood, and hid her unrecognizable eyes. Her clothing draped over her bare and brittle skin revealing her bones as if poverty struck, but the only thing she was poor or shy of was sanity. Her hands and arms thrashed and clawed at the fence that held her in confinement, alarming the dozen or more contained in the basketball court.

This was new to me.

When I left with Clare and the others to Mr. Simpson's vehicle, the living dead crowded the building at the slightest noise of Alli's sneeze. Thinking of the worst, I quickened my pace and headed for the side entrance near the bus ramp. Not encountering an zombies alarmed me. What if they're inside with the others? What if I'm too late?

Negativity hung over my head, like a dark cloud. With my back against the metal door, my left hand searched for Mr. Simpsons's spare set of maintenance keys in my pockets. Again, with my senses in sync with each other, I was able to successfully fine the set of keys, and properly hold my pistol up for protection.

However, the jingling of the brass and nickel plated keys triggered the green light for a zombie to come at me. It all happened so fast. I couldn't really see what it looked like. In one instanct the corpse was feet away upright in the position to attack. The next, gunshot filled the air, the zombie before me slammed to the ground, and hundreds of others began to swarm and corner me.

Fending them off wasn't hard at all, one shot after another, they fell to the floor, making the sound tiny garbage bags full with soup-preferably Campbell's- would make if they were tossed off a two story building. The loss of ammunition, however, was considerably problematic. As the gun clicks with the sound of defeat, I searched in my pockets for more bullets.

I should've reloaded earlier when I had the chance. I should've double… no triple checked that the area was secure. I should've removed been more careful with the keys. I should've listened to Clare. I should've never parted with her.

Inching my back closer to the door to evade the grasps of the zombies, I began to feel as if I had lost. I promised Clare I'd come back, and now, I was trapped. My spirit broke as my mind wandered to how I left her. My heart shattered at the thought of leaving her all by herself on Earth…or what was left of it.

Just as my back hit the door, I was pulled backward by gravity.

* * *

PSS, sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm usually opposed to these. .


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Again, it's been awhile, but finals week is coming up so I'll most likely be posting more often to avoid studying. So here's Chapter 6. Introduction of possible Fadam and either Dolly J or Savvy J. I haven't decided yet.

**Disclaimer: **The title is from the famous AC/DC song, and I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a zombie-he lives in my basement.

**Summary:** Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21. The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than brains…Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic!

**Read, Review, Dance?**

* * *

**Chapter : 6**

I fell hard. Once my back made contact with the ground, the wind was knocked out of me, and the back of my head collided with the marble floor. Everything went dark, yet the lightness of Clare washed over me, as the scent of her perfume engulfed my senses. I could feel her in my arms, hear her voice, see the color of her blue eyes, and taste her sweetness. It wasn't real, I told myself. _**I'm alive. **_I tried to shake off my delusions. _**If I give in, I die**_, I justified.

_**I can't die.**_

My vision faded from the darkness, as my vision began to blur into view. My breathing grew erratic as I attempted to capture air in my lungs.

I was able to watch as two male figures in front of me force the door-that I fell from-shut. The men looked my age, both tall, and had the same amount of hair on their heads, with contrasting colors. From behind they could pass as twins, maybe doubles in a movie. The lighter haired of the two closed and locked the deadlock latch while the guy with black hair pushed a desk in front of the entrance to keep the steel from budging. I tried to refocus my eyes on the two as they secured the door, but my mind wandered back to Clare. My gasps for air grew even more uncontrollable.

I had made one mistake-let my guard down, for one second, and nearly everything came crumbling down. I had to be more careful. Gunshots attracted the horde, which hardly mattered anymore, for my ammunitions were severely diminished.

"D'you have a death wish or something?" A woman shouted in what could have been a whisper. Her voice, as low as it was, was a voice I had once heard, in my junior year at Degrassi High School, during school events, and filling in morning announcements for the former senior class president, Sav Bandari. With my breaths of air becoming more even, and spaced out, I began to struggle to raise my body into a sitting position, and turned my head to look at the woman. I noticed the familiar redhead of Holly J Sinclair. She was joined with another woman with the familiar dark curls of Fiona Coyne. Besides their faces, all I could make out was the blurry hallway around me.

I kept my silence as the two males slouched into view. Both of their backs faced the desk holding the door into place. Mr. Simpson's set of keys were placed directly in the middle of us. Looking at their faces, I instantly recognized one belonging to a much older Sav Bandari, the guy whom I fell out of touch with, shortly after the Dead Hand concert we attended. Sav greeted me with a smile that said, "Sorry to re-meet on these terms". The other man-Fiona's brother, Declan Coyne-stood quietly watching me intently, as if I weren't to be trusted. I remembered his face from the night of the theater awards. The night of my first date with Clare. He was awarded a Grundy Award for Space Awakening, as we exited the building. I only caught a glimpse of his face that night, but I was sure it was the same-if not more mature, with differing facial expressions. In short, over the years, he seemed more jaded, maybe from life in general, but most likely from the recent zombie apocalypse.

Soon it felt as though the four of them were burning holes in me, as they stared, waiting for my next move. Further taking in my environment, my eyes connected with Fiona. I watched as guilt glazed over her eyes, and I was reminded of Adam. He loved her, and after her alcohol problem, he went away as she requested, forever. My best friend never really recovered from that emotional blow, but I couldn't bring myself to fully resent her. She seemed like bad news-something a great friend like Adam did not need.

"He's at the Dot" I finally uttered, breaking my silent spell, looking Fiona dead in the eye. She stirred in her place, as a her eyebrows sunk on her forehead, leading her eyes to divert downwards. Remorse did not fit Fiona, but in this moment, she could not have been more genuine. Feeling guilty, I tried to take back my harshness with a reassuring gaze.

"And, no" I finally answered Holly J's rhetorical question, with a brief look at her, "I came to help Mr. Simpson and the others," I explained turning to address all of them.

"There's others?" Declan piped up, echoing my words.

"Mr. Simpson?" Holly J let admiration slip off her tongue as I watched her face contort with the glory days of her high school years."What others?" Sav hastily asked. "Is my…" I watched as he struggled to finish his sentence.

I replied only to Sav, "Your mother and sister are safe, with Adam"

I allowed my words to calm him. Sav let out an exhale as if it had been held in for ages. He still remained tense, but not as tense as Declan, who now, with news of others seemed intense.

I got up from my feet, writhing in sudden pain from my fall, and walked towards the keys I had dropped. After what felt like hours of bending over and reaching for the keys, I began to turn on my way without another word.

"Where are you going?" Holly J called after me.

I rolled my eyes, " I just told you, I have to find Mr. Simpson and the others. I've made a lot of promises and I intend on keeping my word"

I was referring to both parties-here at Degrassi, and back at the Dot. Sav gave me a reprimanding look, so I thought it'd be polite by stating, "You guys can come if you want"

Before I turned on my way, I thanked the four people for saving my life, and took my first step into completing my promises.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Here's a pretty long chapter. Is anyone else counting down the days until July 18th?

I just noticed that July 15th is HP part 2. So basically that weekend and the week after is going to be epic!

Um,

Here's some Holly J/Sav/Declan dilemma. And of course, FADAM. 3

**Disclaimer: **The title is from the famous AC/DC song, and I do not own Degrassi, but I do own a zombie-he lives in my basement.

**Summary:** Eli is 22 years old, Clare is 21. The two have been together for 6 years, loving each other more than brains…Well. Degrassi/Zombie fic!

**Read, Review, Dance?**

* * *

**Chapter : 7**

"We should go with him," Fiona insisted. She was mostly thinking of reuniting with Adam. Holly J instantly agreed with her best friend, "Yeah", and turned to Sav and Declan for further input.

The Coyne boy tried to weight the pros and cons quietly in his head. Try as he might, the main con prevailed and all the reasons to leave with Eli seemed moot.

_What if he's bitten? _

Once the thought surfaced, he couldn't shake the frightening feeling of trusting in the others' instinct: that he was not, in fact, bitten.

_What if the others were bitten? _

Paranoia owned what was left of Declan's mind, but not just of the virus. He was paranoid of losing the one he loved. Sav interrupted his thoughts, "I don't know about you guys, but I am."

Declan was shaking his head at the idea before Sav could even finish his sentence. The thought of him taking Holly J with him flushed in his mind. Declan looked at his sister and said, "I don't think it's a good idea, Fi"

"Didn't you hear Eli?" Sav interjected, "My mother and Alli are safe back there. I suggest we all go" Sav demanded, mostly looking towards Holly J. Declan scoffed where he stood, wearing a look completely etched in skepticism.

Declan's argument was solid in validity. He had a right to be worried about a potential breakout of the infection. However, Sav needed to be with his family. He had to know that his family was safe. Despite their differences, both urged a closeness to Holly J. This idea wasn't present in words, but through an elephant in the room.

Holly J watched as the two began an intense stare down, and interfered, "Okay stop it!"

She positioned herself between her former exes. "We're not going anywhere until you stop fighting"

In the background, Fiona sat and watched the interaction and felt as if she was in high school all over again. Well… physically she was.

So long ago, she had hated Degrassi upon the first look of the building. She was ecstatic to hear the news of her father's relocation to New York, especially when her mother said the words, "back home". However, the institution of Vanderbilt Prep broke her, more importantly a snake named Bobby Breckenridge. After a couple of bruises, and buckets of tears, Degrassi became her true home, haven and security blanket. Her life could've ended in a fairy tale happy ending sort of way, if it weren't for one crucial fact: everything the poor girl had touched turned stone-cold, harsh and dead.

In dealing with the trial against Bobby and final exams, her own anxiety catapulted herself into alcoholism, and everything spiraled down and out of control, and she put up a wall of separation from the real world, making it easier to fool the people she cared about. Well one person in particular- Adam Torres. She had felt extremely guilty for what she had done to him.

Almost everyday, Fiona thought of the transgender whom her heart belonged to. Despite her state of mind, she still remembered the last day she spoke to him. The memory of her looking at Holly J with her back to him telling her to, "make him leave" haunted her to this day. She regretted those words instantly.

After the situation with drinking her went away Adam erased himself from her life, as she requested, but little did he know of Fiona's true intentions. She never really wanted him gone, especially not for forever. Living with the guilt of letting the one and only decent man she had met -aside her brother-, sent her into a deep battle within herself. His patience, compassion and loyalty to her proved that he was different from the other guys in the world, and she was foolish to let him go. Yet, the Champaign was deep in her veins and manipulated her, telling her that the one person she could trust had betrayed her.

It pained Fiona to know that she'd pushed him away, when all he did was care about her. Wanting to make things right, she had to see Adam again. It was pretty much the end of the world, and now was her chance. He was one of the few people left on Earth, which definitely could not have been a coincidence-it was fate.

Adam was her fate.

"Declan" Fiona's own voice snapped her out of her thoughts, but posed not threat to the three people in front of her trapped in the same love triangle since high school.

"Declan" she tried again. Still nothing.

She walked over to her brother, again unnoticed, and began to tug on his arm.

"What is it Fi?' her brother finally responded, as his face met hers. She saw the agitation in his eyes. The anger he felt for Sav, and frustration from Holly J wore down his pupils into a dilated pulp.

"Sav's right" the sister calmly stated, not wanting to start a fight.

"We have to go to the Dot" she nodded her head in reassurance with herself.

Declan's face remained unchanged as he began to glare at Sav once more.

"See it from his point of view" Holly J started, indicating towards Sav. "Declan you'd want to make sure Fiona was safe, Right?"

Fiona nodded, "She's right Dec. You would"

Declan tore his eyes away from Sav, and agreed with his twin sister.

"Yes…" he admitted scanning over her face similar in features to his, "but there are risks!"

"Risks or not" Holly J stated, "Fiona would still be your first priority"

"Exactly" Sav matter-of-factly agreed, "That's why I'm off"

Declan stood in his place quietly and watched as Sav put his hands up and began walking backwards toward the same corridor which Eli was headed. Before he completely disappeared into the darkened hallway he called out, "You coming H J?"

Holly J just looked at Fiona as if asking for permission.

"Yeah we're all going" Fiona stated, "just give my brother and me a moment"

Holly J merely nodded and quickened her pace to meet Sav.

Fiona turned to her brother who was staring after the retreating Holly J. The look in his eyes was not only one of defeat, but of grief.

"Declan…" Fiona started, causing him to switch his attention to her.

"I know how you feel" His twin was starting to ramble-he could sense it. Everything she did he could sense. The two not only had the same DNA, but they had the "twin telepathic sense". Not only could they finish each other's sentences in their sleep, but they could finish thoughts, and sometimes even sense what the other was thinking.

"I know it's hard, but-"

"Do you Fiona?" Declan's tone was harsh and sarcastic with traces of poison. He was referring to her lack of established relationships with the opposite gender.

Fiona stood her ground, and remained looking at her brother calmly. She held a patience and resisted the toxic words he sent her way.

"Yeah I do" She insisted.

"Declan…" She attempted to begin her explanation, but digressed.

"You want to go for him, huh?" Declan finally realized, referring to Adam.

"Do you blame me?" Fiona replied.

Declan held his head down low, and slowly shook it, as he let out a long exasperated exhale.

"But what about my situation. With…with" Force was the only way he was going to lay his true problems on the table,

"What about Holly J, and Sav, and…me?" He finally admitted. He new in the back of his mind that there was a problem since they all coincidently met at the airport just when the breakout started.

The two Yale students, Declan and Holly J, left campus for spring break, and reached the Ontario airport.

Sav's flight was delayed, so he was waiting impatiently.

Fiona was picking up Declan at the airport for a lunch date.

Holly J was asked to tag along, once Fiona saw her, but things with Declan, at Yale, were, awkward. The pair were very fond of each other, but with full schedules, neither was able to advance. Plus Holly J still had feelings for Sav. He would call every now and then, but the were definitely not dating. Despite this, Sav still let her know how he felt about her.

The four individuals accidentally met at the airport. Sav was openly complaining about the time of his flight, while Holly J searched for her luggage, with Fiona and Declan on her heels about lunch. As soon as Sav heard her voice, he instantly turned her way. Instead of meeting just her eyes, however, he met an additional two pair.

Just as Declan was about to open his mouth for a sly salutation, a scream erupted. Security handled the zombie pretty well, but the victim was bitten. After that one bite, she reanimated and nearly everyone was in a scramble either avoiding her bite, or succumbing to it.

"I can't take this anymore, Fi" Declan exclaimed running his hands through his dirty blonde locks. "We're supposed to be together!"

He was forced to contain his feelings for Holly J, but with Sav present and the end of the world nearing, all was fair in love and war.

"That's why we have to go, Declan" Fiona started, "You have to fight for her, just like I have to fight for Adam."

Declan bobbed his head up and down, but still felt weary.

Fiona commenced, "Love is all we have left. It's the only thing that sets us apart from these…things"


End file.
